true colors
by sev'slittleangel
Summary: harry is depressed, snape trys to help, and whats Malfoy senior upto?


Disclaimer nothing is mine not harry potter or the song just the plot

**True colors **

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage,_

**Severus**

I see you sitting there with your eyes telling your story to those who look for it,

Who really wants to help and get to know you.

"please let me help you" I said in a tone that toke you by surprise for you have only heard scorn out of my mouth toward you in the past.

"why should I, you hate me." He said in a disjointed way. I have nothing to say to that and walked away.

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all _

_And the darkness inside you _

_Can make you feel so small_

**Harry**

you keep looking at me like you know what's going on but, you have no Idea what is truly like being me…..I hear you say let you help me it sounded like you really cared for me….I hear myself say, why should I, you hate me…..you don't reply and walked away so much for you caring. It hurts so much inside I cant handle it my tear run like a heavy storm.

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining throughI _

_ see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

**Severus**

You have a good point I shouldn't have been so blind as to project that I hated you I believed that I did there for the longest time. I went back to see if you are still where you were when I left you at that window and to my surprise you were there and to my even greater surprise you where crying, I come up behind you I even surprised myself when I put my arms around you to comfort you. You gave a gasp of surprise and turned in to my embrace and said " why are you doing this you hate me."

"no I don't I have to pretend that I hate you to keep you safe" I hear my self saying and I know its true.

" why are you comforting me now then"

"Harry the reason is simple I love you" I knew this to be true too, I knew he believed me for he didn't answer me he only cried harder.

_So don't be afraid to let them show _

_Your true colors _

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

**Harry**

Do I dare hope that what he says is true I have never felt so safe and warm in another's embrace his words are true he holds me like am precious like I am worthy of love. I'm not.

kiss him before he sees you for what you are a worthless freak and a whore.

Okay. Before Harry could lose his nerve he stood up and placed a chaste kiss to the other mans lips and tried to pull away but strong arms held him still, he was pulled into a deep kiss that took his heart and placed it in to the other mans hands.

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

**Severus**

As he pull back to look deep into jade green eyes what he saw there made him want to protect the boy…no man want to protect the man he mentally corrected himself. "Harry come with me and talk about what is bothering you please?"

" okay where though it has to be private, I don't want this over heard"

"okay come with me then." so I lead him done to my private rooms and there he told me what is wrong and why he doesn't want to go back to his relatives every summer…it turns out that he was beaten by his aunt, uncle and cousin and raped by his uncle every summer.

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

**Harry**

Great you spilled the beans on this one now he has ammo to use on you.

WHAT you were the one just saying to kiss the guy.

true but I didn't say to spill you heart out to him.

touché

right now get back to **HIM **he's talking to you.

right almost forgot.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell professor Dumbledore about this?"

"Because he never cared about me"

"What?"

"he told me last year that I was just a pawn and until I'm of age I have to follow what he says or kill Voldemort."

"I knew he couldn't be trusted your not going back there ever" he said with determination.

_Show me a smile then _

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_ **Severus**

"how are you going to stop him from sending me back there?" I heard the despair in his voice and I made a tactical choice, I heard myself speak one name "Lucius Malfoy"

"what!?!" he shrieked.

ouch, well I knew that was coming. "Harry he is good he does not follow _**him**_ any more he was under the imporo spell."

"oh." so I went to the fire place and called the only person I knew could help my bond bother.

"lucius?"

"yes dear brother?" he answered.

"I need help no _Harry _needs your help"

"Why does he need _MY_ help for?" he said a little tersely

" that fool Dumbledore keeps sending him back to his relatives when he doesn't want to…"

"what aren't you telling me Severus?"

" his family beats him and his uncle rapes him"

Oh Merlin"

"yeah so could you help us?"

"in any way possible what do you have in mind?"

"could you come through so we wont be over heard by those around here"

"of course" five seconds later a proud stoic man by the name of lucius malfoy came out of the green flames. " what do you have in mind?"

"kidnapping"

"WHAT?" two men said at the same time looking at Harry who was sprawled out on the couch. "you heard me kidnap me it's the only way…"

Neither man said a thing for a while just sat down and thought about it.

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

**Lucius**

did he just ask us to kidnap him?….

yes I believe he did and you know he's right

of course he's right you nitwit.

you know you just call yourself a nitwit right

shit and you shut up…

"are you sure about this potter?"

"Harry"

"what?"

"its Harry"

"oh right sorry but are you sure about this Harry?"

"yes Mr. Malfoy"

"its Lucius dear boy"

"yes am sure Lucius"

"ok I will be at kings cross when you depart from the train loss your friends as soon as possible and for Merlin's sake when I tell you to struggle I mean struggle."

"ok where is sev. going to be?"

"at my manor as will Draco"

"cool at least we get along now"

"you do?"

"yea ever since last year..…"

"ahhhhhhhhhhh"

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow _

** kings cross**

Harry looked around the platform to find lucius and Draco who had been excited learn that he was going to live with them in the manor but not to please that he and his father was going to kidnap him when he spotted them and made sure they spotted him, he turned to his friends . "uh……..listen guys can I wait for my relatives alone?" He asked of them

"yea k listen I'm going to spend the summer at the Weaselys so I'll see you soon Harry" 'Mione said before Ron could say anything Harry said to 'Mione "k 'Mione I'll see you then." she pulled Ron away with a hasty goodbye because only she and Draco knows that Harry is going to be 'kidnapped today' no sooner then when they was out of sight father and son came strolling up to the _**"boy-who-lived" **_under his voice lucius told Harry to start struggling he gave a good performance lucius thought idly. He then activated the portkey to take them to Mafloy Manor.

When they got there Severus was waiting for them almost frantic with worry when the man of his worry dropped in to his hands literally he quickly climb down form his arms and threw his arms around him and said "I love you sev." in his ear.

"I love you too bart"

"bastard"

"imprudent boy"

"snide….." what ever he was going to say was cut off by his soulmates deep kiss.

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

Song is called true colors by Cyndi Lauper


End file.
